This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with flexible displays.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, media players, and computers are often provided with displays. For example, electronic devices may be provided with liquid crystal displays. Liquid crystal displays are often mounted under a rigid layer of cover glass. The cover glass protects the liquid crystal display from damage, but the rigid nature of the cover glass and other display layers render the display inflexible.
Flexible display technologies are available that allow displays to be bent. For example, flexible displays may be formed using flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology.
It would be desirable to be able to use flexible display technology to provide improved electronic devices.